


Everybody Wants to Rule the World

by drowning_in_wine



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Fluff, I wrote this in like 3 hours, Kinda, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Songfic, i guess? a lil bit?, idk what came over me, oh i forgot!, this is just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 12:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14332464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowning_in_wine/pseuds/drowning_in_wine
Summary: Spot and Race have a fun fourth of July adventure!





	Everybody Wants to Rule the World

**Author's Note:**

> y'all: update the javid fic!  
> me: hell yeah!  
> my brain: what's that? sprace fluff? here we go!
> 
> anyway, title is from everybody wants to rule the world by tears for fears! listen to it if you haven't or the lyrics will mean nothing to you.  
> hope you enjoy!

“Spot! Spot, wake up!”

Spot grumbled and rolled over as the bedroom curtains were thrown open. “Race, I swear…”

“I have a good reason, Spot, I promise!” Race poked Spot in the ribs until Spot finally sat up, swatting Race’s hand away.

“Alright,” he said, raising an eyebrow expectantly. “What’s your excuse for waking me up at this ungodly hour on a national holiday?”

“I didn’t think you cared about the fourth of July,” Race mused, a smirk on his face.

“You’re absolutely impossible,” Spot said, chucking a pillow at Race and cursing when he missed. “I don’t, but I care about sleep! Now, come on, why did you wake me up?”

“Oh, right!” Race’s face lit up again. “I want strawberries!”

“You want…” Spot sighed and flopped back onto his pillows. “You know how to get to the grocery store.”

“That’s so boring.” Race whined, ducking as another pillow flew towards his face. “I wanted to go out to the farmer’s market to get some before Kath’s barbeque this afternoon!”

Spot sighed again, louder. “You are fucking unbelievable.”

“Please?” Race lay down next to Spot and pouted. “For me? Your boyfriend whom you love more than anything?”

“Is that the right use of ‘whom?’” Spot asked, avoiding Race’s puppy-dog eyes.

“Whom knows?” Race laughed hysterically at his own joke.

“Alright, get outta here,” Spot grumbled, pushing Race away. “Take the first shower, I’ll start breakfast.”

“Really?!” Race sat bolt upright with a gasp. “Oh, I love you! Besides, I knew you couldn’t say no to me.” With that, he winked and sauntered off to the bathroom.

“You couldn’t have just stopped at ‘I love you?’” Spot called after him, but he knew it was pointless. He just liked to feel like he had the last word.

After spending more minutes than he had meant to on his phone, Spot made his way to the kitchen and started scrambling eggs, tossing in a few spices. He knew his boyfriend would pull some Italian magic on them while he was in the shower and make them amazing, as always. Spot smiled to himself, remembering the earlier days when Race had been embarrassed to show off his cooking skills. They had come a long way. He heard the shower turn off and tossed a couple of slices of bread in the toaster.

“What’s for breakfast?” Spot heard Race ask from behind him.

“Eggs and toast, nothin’ fancy.” He turned and was greeted by the sight of his boyfriend in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist, his blond curls stuck to his forehead. 

“Can’t I just have you instead?” Race asked, snaking his arms around Spot’s waist.

“That might have worked three years ago, babe,” Spot said, patting Race on the chest and ducking under his arms, heading towards the shower. “And for the love of God,” he called over his shoulder, “wear a shirt when you’re cooking!”

~

_“Everybody wants to rule the world!”_

Spot rubbed his temples dramatically. “Race, it’s so early,” he groaned, “how can anyone possibly have this much energy?”

“The music moves me, Spot! It’s my favourite song!” Race giggled as he swayed in his seat to the bass. “Besides, you promised you’d listen to my music since you refused my proposition this morning,” he pouted. 

“You’re insufferable, we didn’t have time!” Spot exclaimed, no real heat behind his words.

“Ooh, ‘insufferable,’ someone’s been talking to Davey too much,” Race teased, sticking his tongue out.

“How old are you?” Race grabbed Spot’s hand and quickly kissed it, and Spot let out a resigned sigh. “You’re lucky I love you.”

“I love you too, but my favourite part is coming up,” Race said quickly. “ _There’s a room where the light won’t find you_ \- yeah!” He collapsed into a fit of laughter as Spot copied the drum beat on the glove box.

_“Holding hands while the walls come tumbling down,_   
_when they do, I’ll be right behind you.”_

Race turned to cup Spot’s cheek with one hand, but Spot swatted it away. “Keep your eyes, on the road, for fuck’s sake,” he said, placing a hand lightly on the steering wheel.

“I got it under control, Spotty.” Race assured him, and settled for mimicking the bass guitar quietly under his breath.

“You’re a massive nerd. You know that right?” Spot said fondly.

“Oh, yeah,” Race replied, matching his boyfriend's soft tone. “You only tell me every day.”

Spot rolled his eyes. “Right. Is it much farther?”

“Shouldn’t be too far…” Race trailed off, straining to read a sign off the side of the road.

Spot pinched the bridge of his nose. “Race, I swear to God, if you tell me you’re not wearing your contacts-”

“I am!” Race exclaimed, raising one hand in defence. 

“Okay, good, because that’s illegal-”

“I know, babe.” Race rubbed at his eyes roughly. “I think I need new ones though.”

“Wear your glasses to the party later, you’re only making your eyes worse,” Spot insisted. “You have to take care of yourself, Racer.”

“I hate my glasses,” Race whined, “they make me look like a nerd.”

“You do that yourself,” Spot said simply, taking Race’s free hand and kissing it. 

“Hold that thought,” Race cut in, flipping his hand so he was gripping Spot’s. “My favourite part is coming up.”

“You already said that-”

_“Say that you’ll never, never, never, never need it,_   
_one headline, why believe it?_   
_Everybody wants to rule the world.”_

“You’re lucky I love you,” Spot grumbled, a soft smile on his face. Race held his hand tighter.

_“All or freedom and for pleasure,_   
_nothing ever lasts forever,_   
_everybody wants to rule the world!”_

Spot hadn’t been alive in the 80s, but as he cast a sidelong glance at his beaming boyfriend, the fading synth beat of the song made him feel inexplicably nostalgic. He saw the first day that he met Race after Jack introduced them, he saw their first messy make-out session at a party and the awkwardness that followed, he saw the confession of feelings and the day the moved in together. Hit by sudden realization, Spot sighed contentedly.

“God, I wanna marry you.” 

There was a beat of silence as Spot realized what he had said. He scrambled to backtrack, but Race turned to him, eyes wide and a ridiculous smile on his face. “That a promise?” He held out a pinky finger expectantly. 

Spot let out a sigh of relief. “Yeah, it is. ‘Course, I don’t even have a ring or anything yet, and I don’t know when I’ll be able to get one, but-”

“Spot.” Race parked the car and turned to face Spot fully. Spot hadn’t even noticed that they had arrived. “I don’t care about a ring, though it would be nice to have something to show my parents,” he allowed with a shy smile. “I love you more than anything, though, so I’m happy with just a promise for now.”

Spot fought back the tears welling up in his eyes. “Why’d you have to make me cry? We were just about to get out of the car,” he sniffed, wiping his eyes aggressively.

“Sorry for loving you,” Race joked softly as he pressed his forehead to Spot’s.

“Don’t be,” Spot replied, allowing the tears to fall freely. “I love you so much.”

When they finally left the safety of the car, they were hand in hand and wearing matching grins.

**Author's Note:**

> i was just listening to that song earlier and it gave me really strong sprace road trip vibes outta no where and then this happened!  
> i've really been in a sprace mood which sucks for my javid fic, but chapter five of that will be uploaded sooon~  
> come visit me on tumblr @elmers-half-a-cup  
> i need validation to survive so please comment and leave kudos and all that jazz <3


End file.
